All the World's a Stage
by noMarySue
Summary: There have been a few changes at the Opera. A Swedish Comtesse comes to live in the opera house, she peeks the intrest of our clever friend and plays his game. WILL change to M in the future. ExOC
1. Opening act

_The Royal French Boarding_

_and_

_Refinement Academy_

_The famed Opera Populaire has been reopened with the addition of the Royal French Boarding and Refinement Academy. The Academy is an etiquette school for well born young ladies and _

_gentlemen. They will be instructed in academic studies as well as the fine arts. They will be taught elegance and grace, language, penmanship, and history. They shall also refine their speech _

_with many of the voice coaches provided by the Opera Populaire. Their esteemed parents are given choicce of the focal fine art of their choice for their child._

_Messieurs André & Firmin_

Such was the notice that was sent throughout Europe to any family of moderate wealth. Young women and men were sent from all over the continent to attend such a distinguished

school. Girls and boys as young as four were sent by wayward parents to be taught the ways of the elite, and eligible young men and women were sent in the hopes of improving their

chance of finding a suitable spouse. A year after the reopening of the Opera Populaire with the addition of the Boarding school it was more successful than ever. Productions were

going well, and more lavish luxurious events were possible due to the income from the Academy. Everyone was satisfied in every account.

With one blaring, masked, exception.

...

A throng of warmly dressed girls chattered excitedly outside the magnificent gilded doors of the Opera Populaire. They were watched over with the critical eye of a woman named

Madame Loufaux. As an ornately decorated carriage rounded the cobblestone street she turned to them. "Girls, composure please! You are expected to greet the Comtesse with the

utmost courtesy and poise." The girls bowed their heads and filed into a more organized mass, still sending each other excited smiles and quiet giggles.

As the glorious carriage came to a halt a tall man stepped down to open the door. A silken gloved hand reached out to gently take his. He helped the young woman out of the carriage.

They all took in a slight gasp. Oh the extravagance! Donned in a floor length white fur coat and chocolate brown muff she looked like a Scandinavian goddess. She had translucently

pale hair, so different from the honey blonde found in French girls. Gleaming out from beneath her bashfully lowered brows were eyes the sparkled like Nordic ice. Madame Loufaux

signaled the girls and they all curtsied in unison, "Bonjour Comtesse Di' Birndette."

The young lady blushed prettily and returned the curtsy. "Bonjour," she answered softly, "but please do call me Katiana. I am, after all, to be your companion."

"Such humility! What a charitable and charming young lady!" Madame Loufaux pushed herself forward. "Comtesse, we welcome you, I am Madame Loufaux. I hope you shall find

everything to your liking." She made a deep curtsy.

"Of course, but I truly do not mean to be an inconvenience to anyone."

"Nonsense! It is not often we have a pupil of such caliber attending our academy. No expense shall, or should, be spared."

Katiana's brow furrowed slightly with displeasure. "Madame Loufaux really-"

But the presumptuous woman had already made her way to the coachman, "You there! Assist our doorman with the Comtesse's things! Make haste, we do not allow slothfulness of

our employees!"

The fiercely mustached man glanced at Katiana. She nodded slightly, "It is alright Ivar," she murmured in Swedish, "I will speak with her later; I cannot correct her in front of her

students." Ivar nodded sourly and walked round the carriage.

Madame Loufaux pulled a young girl out from the huddle. "Jeannine, Show the Comtesse to her room." The girl had very babyish looks and could be no more than fourteen.

"Of course Madam; if you would Comtesse?" Jeannine led Katiana through the magnificent doors and into the Opera Populaire.

...

It seemed that Jeannine was also meant to play tour guide. She knew everything about the affairs of the Opera and Academy and every detail about the history of their short union. By

the time they had reached the room Katiana knew of every business transaction and production that had taken place within the past year. "This is the Prima Donna's room. It is usually

kept for our resident leading soprano."

"Where is she rooming is she does not reside here? Do tell me I have not taken her courters!"

"To tell you the truth Comtesse I do not think it wise to say." Jeannine looked somewhat torn.

"Divulge in me, I would not tell anyone that which could cause you ill."

"Of course I am to do first that which the Comtesse asks. The truth is we have had trouble keeping our leading sopranos. Have you been informed on the strange affair of the Phantom

of the Opera?"

"Indeed the stories of him are well known, even as far as Sweden."

"Yes but what is regarded to those outside the opera as stories are considered a reality to those within it. The Phantom is no story Comtesse. He is a very real threat, and our

sopranos know this. Whenever the slightest mishap occurs they view it as the Phantom's invite to move on and out, an invitation which all have wisely accepted thus far." Jeannine

looked at Katiana with the utmost intensity, searching for any disbelief.

But Katiana did believe. The earnest in the girl's voice combined with the history of the place led to no other possibility. She laughed softly, "I am no opera singer or even a soprano at

that, so I fear your Phantom shall find me frightfully boring."

Jeannine smiled in return, "Forgive my boldness Comtesse, but I doubt anyone could find you boring."

"Thank you for the compliment, and thank you for the tour also." Jeannine curtsied and turned to walk down the hall. "Jeannine," the girl stopped, "I truly did intend what I said.

Please, call me Katiana. Comtesse is my mother; I _am_ only twenty after all." She smiled encouragingly when Jeannine nodded, then finally walked into the Prima Donna's courters.

She was pleasantly surprised to find them decorated in the old oriental style of Russian. Her mother was Russian and she had always loved the colors and patterns of the older

fashion. She moved to the love seat and removed her fur which was becoming dreadfully hot within the warmth of the room. As she explored the cavernous state of her new home she

realized that the suite was not simply a bedroom, but included a powder and dressing room. The dressing room had a boudoir, bath, and a lattice dressing screens. In the powder

room she found the source of the heat, a large fireplace was bordered by several bookcases. A couch, coffee table, and armchairs made a cozy place to read said literature. The

bedroom itself was beautiful with a lovely piano, its own collection of books, and a large fascinatingly ornate floor-length mirror.

Katiana heard a knock at the door. Two hard raps, then one soft. "Come in Ivar." The burly man made his way through the door carrying two bags, quickly followed by a much smaller

man carrying two more. "Thank you gentlemen, I am sorry Monsieur, I have not made your acquaintance." She offered her hand.

The door man kissed it lightly, "I am Ansell if it pleases the Comtesse. Please let me know if you need anything at all." He kissed her hand again and made his way swiftly out of the

room.

Katiana sighed and sat on the loveseat. She smiled wearily up at Ivar, "Well my quiet friend, it seems as if we must be resigned with our situation." Ivar snorted in disdain. "I may be in

consensus with that sentiment but it is more becoming to have a positive outlook. You might have avoided this fate yourself if you had allowed me to come alone as I wished." He

glared at her with withering incredulity. Katiana knew well that Ivar would rather die than not be there to protect her. Ivar was Russian, a soldier at one time. He had been a young

guard appointed to protect her mother in her crossing to Sweden. He had stayed in Sweden and served in his self appointed position as armament for her father before his passing. He

had once said that before her father had left the world he swore an oath to him that he would live to protect her, until death if necessary. Katiana knew he had intended to keep that

oath, and that it made him fiercely over-protective. Even so, it was comforting to know her near-constant companion of ten years was here with her. Looking back at the guard she

asked, "Ivar have I done the right thing? Is this the right place for me?"

"It is not my place to voice opinion, Milady."

"And yet you so often do, please be frank with me."

"With the most frankness then Milady, it was your esteemed mother's choice, not yours nor mine which brings us to this wretched place."

"Oh Ivar, Paris is not wretched. You know it is beautiful."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Milady, and is consequently disputable." Ivar stiffened suddenly and wrenched the door open.

A terrified maid stood with a basket, one fist was raised ready to knock. "State your business!" Ivar roared in broken French. The maid was now quaking, she spluttered trying to

formulate a comprehendible sentence. "Well?"

Katiana nudged herself in between the two, pushing Ivar away. "I do apologize for my overzealous friend. Is there something you need?"

"Madame Loufaux sent me Comtesse. She said I was to assist you in dressing, we are to have tea in an hour."

"I shall dress myself, but if you would be as kind as to draw bathwater I would much appreciate it." The maid nodded and squeezed past Ivar and hurriedly ran into the dressing room.

"And you," she poked Ivar, "shall be kind. Now go, I do not need protection from this mousy little maid, you have terrified her sufficiently."

Katiana let the bath relax her, the journey had indeed taken a long time and it was glorious to take a moment of time for leisure. She reached for her robe and climbed out of the tub.

Walking back into the bedroom to fetch an outfit for tea Katiana found that the maid, terrified as she may have been, had put away and arranged all of her clothing. Pulling out the

appropriate undergarments Katiana chose a simple white lace tea dress. It might have been a bit light for the weather, but she would bring along a cloak.

Katiana began to undress when she was overcome with the eerie sensation that she was not alone. Her gaze was drawn towards the mirror. She took a tentative step back before

she laughed weakly. "All these stories make my imagination run wild. I am of no concern to the Phantom." Nevertheless she gathered her things and went to change in the dressing

room.

...

Katiana returned from tea properly exhausted and promptly laid down to rest, not caring if dressed became mussed. The afternoon had been filled with all the pleasantries and niceties

that were to be expected, of which Katiana so often found arduous. Even so, such conversation had been bred into her and the evening had passed without event.

Katiana slept restlessly throughout the early night, dreams plaguing her slumber. It was not until the small hours of the morning that she heard the ghostly voice.

In the state between sleeping and waking Katiana could not discern between dream and reality. An ethereal fog invaded her mind. The haunting song was like that of a sirens call, and

as alluring as such.

_An interesting toy indeed_

_Be warned of those who weave the tangled web_

_Lest you never wake_

_And find that you've wound up dead_

_What can it be_

_What is it that tortures your mind? _

_What can it be_

_That has brought you to me?_

In a transfixed state Katiana rose out of bed and walked to the mirror. In the reflection she could not see herself, only a flickering flame. She drew nearer and the flame grew, pulsing

with every note. The enchanting melody seemed to come from the very core of the flame. Dazed, Katiana reached out to touch it, somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if it

would burn.

Gradually she realized it was not just the song pulling her in; she felt an iron grip on her wrist that was physically dragging her into the mirror. Suddenly panicked Katiana drew back,

struggling against the invisible force. When she felt the grip tighten and draw her closer to the flames she screamed. A face appeared, half of it masked in expressionless indifference,

the other twisted in annoyance.

All at once, the melody, the man and the flame all disappeared. Katiana fell to the floor and was left staring at her own terrified reflection. She slowly registered Ivar shaking her

shoulders. "Katiana, Milady! Milady what has happened?" She sank into the man's wide frame and started sobbing. He held her quaking body and shushed her just like he had when

she was a child mourning the death of her father. "Hush hush now little _shvibzik, _shush. Tell me what happened? Was it one of the nightmares again?"

Katiana looked up at her guard, a nightmare? They were not uncommon for her; could it have been a nightmare? "Yes, yes I suppose it must have been. All these tales of the Phantom

have made my mind run wild. I'm sorry to have woken you Ivar."

"Never apologize for such Milady. Lord knows these nightmares are no fault of yours."

"Good night Ivar," Katiana rose and walked her friend to the door. Once Ivar had left Katiana grabbed her dressing gown. She quickly stepped behind a dressing screen and changed

out of her day dress. She knew sleep would not return so to change into a nightgown would be pointless. All the while she was dressing she was unconsciously humming the beautiful

yet disturbing melody. When she realized what she was doing her stomach clenched unpleasantly. She must be careful not to sing such song, lest it prove to summon its creator. She

still had trouble convincing herself that it had only been a nightmare. Especially while her wrist throbbed and began to turn purple.

...

**AN: Sorry to any of you who are reading my other story Echos From Persia. I had this in my head for a while and did so much research and stuff for it that I HAD to write at least the beginning and see what people thought. I'm trying a bit of a different writing style this time. So tell me what y'all think! R&R!! PS. none of the songs are mine unless i say they are. I own none of the original characters yadahdahdah blahblahblah, that's kinda like "well duh" right?**


	2. The Tragedy of Apathy

**So I only got like 1 review, but I'm going to keep at it, 'cause I want to : ) and for all you reading and not reviewing, shame on you!**

**...**...

Katiana lightly tapped her nails on the table in front of her. She watched as the other girls carefully went through the steps of how to serve a proper tea. _Proper indeed_, she thought, _all _

_the French want is English tea, milk and honey and sugar. I wonder what they would think of home, strong Russian tea with lemon. _Her thoughts were caught short when Madame Loufaux

walked into the room, followed by a smaller, yet just as intimidating woman. With a pinched look on her face Madame Loufaux smiled tersely, "Ladies, I would like to introduce Madame

Giry, she has recently rejoined the Opera, and will be assisting the Academy in teaching you the fine arts." Madame Giry rolled her eyes at the word, _assisting_. Katiana smiled a little,

she liked this woman.

Madame Giry motioned to all the girls to stand. "As your Mistress has told you I am Madame Giry. I work with the Ballerinas in the Opera Populaire. Now it seems we must co-exist as

school and Opera, so I will be your teacher. I am to be your dance and music instructor. When it is your turn you shall tell me your name, age, and any experience you have with the

fine arts. You there," she pointed to a gangly red-headed girl.

"Eliza Hunington, sixteen, I can play the piano and have ballroom instruction."

Next was a slender, blonde, older girl. "Caroline Du' Charles, eighteen, I play violin and harp."

Right before Katiana was an elfin looking girl with an impish smile. She was waiflike with a wild mass of feathery brown curls, straining against their pins. "Maria Vacrillia, nineteen, I

play piano poorly and have two left feet."

Madame Giry did not crack a smile when she said, "Thank you for your honesty. Next."

"Katiana Di' Birndette, twenty, I play piano, violin, flute, and harp. I am familiar with ballet, and have been taught ballroom dancing since age six." They went through the entire room of

girls, counting in total twenty four.

When they had all finished their introduction Madame Giry turned back to the group, "Now the Opera is putting on a production in the upcoming month. I will assess your skills and see

if _any_ of you posses enough talent to participate. In the meanwhile, you shall all practice your chosen instruments. At the end of the week is when you shall go through your evaluation.

You are dismissed."

"Hold one moment please," Madame Loufaux, miffed at being slighted, apparently had something to say. "In honor of the grand reopening of the Opera and its union to the Academy,

we will be holding a masque ball in two weeks time." She looked down her nose at them, "This is your coming out to the most affluent families in France. Do _not _make fools of

yourselves." With that she whirled out of the room. Madame Giry followed muttering darkly about pompous, pushy women who thought too much of themselves.

The room burst into excited chatter, a masque! As everyone talked, Maria Vacrillia walked over to Katiana's table. "You don't look so excited Katiana." Katiana looked up, surprised.

None of the other girls had been able to say more than 'yes' and 'no Comtesse' let alone an actual statement. The brunette smiled an impish grin waiting for an answer, "Do you not

like parties?"

Katiana smiled back, "It depends on the company the party keeps. With the opera cast there it should prove to be most entertaining."

"That is for certain, and it should be more than entertaining. They have invited all the old opera stars back. With _La Carlotta_ there it will be hilarious." She sat down next to her, "If we

have any luck she will grace us with a song, which we may completely tear down and make fun of once she leaves." The wonderfully wicked smile graced her face again.

Inspired by her openness Katiana looked over and grinned, "do you want to come to my room, there's a piano and we could practice together."

"I'll need all the practice I can get before our evaluation if I want to avoid one of those looks from Madame Giry." Laughing they both left the room.

**...**..

Katiana and Maria both sat at the piano. Katiana played the lower scales as Maria followed in the upper. "This song is so beautiful. Who is the composer?"

Katiana blushed and ducked her head modestly, "I did." She hurriedly continued playing. Maria luckily took the hint and didn't mention it again. As they played they talked, mostly about

Maria. Katiana enjoyed asking and not being asked questions for once. She had been born in Spain but was sent from an early age to various boarding schools. With a loud personality

and a boisterous manner she was viewed as somewhat rebellious. Her mother was a petty woman who worried constantly about her weight and how many counts of nobility each of

her daughters friends had. Of course she would be thrilled with her relationship with Katiana but Maria said she hoped her mother never found out.

"If she knew that you were even _here_ let alone talking to me she would be unbearable. She is a striving woman, scratching and clawing her way up the social ladder. I could care less.

Who cares if you had tea once with the Duke of Earlington's cousin? It's so bothersome." Katiana laughed at that. She was elated with Maria's free speech and wanton disregard for

social norm.

They played and talked into the late hour of the afternoon. When the fifth chime struck on the clock Maria stood. "I must go to freshen up for supper, will you be coming?"

Katiana nodded, "Of course."

Maria winked and swept out of the room. Katiana sighed; the room was so large and lonely, too big for her. She felt like a pea rattling in a box. And without Maria the nagging

sensations that she had pushed to the back of her mind sprung forth. _The mirror…._ How could an inanimate object radiate such emotions? All throughout the visit she had felt the

increasing rage of some fantastical aura. She gave a wary look at the glass, but only saw her own weary reflection. She gave herself a withering glance and decided that if this

Phantom was indeed angry with her there was nothing she could do about it. She turned back to the piano. Fiddling around with a few keys until she found the song she wanted to

play.

Look at me

You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you can never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart  
Who is the girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
Who is the girl I see  
Where is the woman I wish I could be?

Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Why must I have a secret side  
I'm forced to hide?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?

The music was beautiful a soaring contrast of high falsetto and deep altos. But she sang as if she was simply reading from paper. Every note was precisely in tune with the song, but it

was dead. She sang as if she was void of soul, incapable of emotion. It was so agonizingly contradictory to the lyrics that it was painful. Her voice was not good or bad, it was simply

nothing.

He hated it.

**...**

**I 3 cliffy's**


	3. The Director's Intervention

**Alrighty well here is your next chapter my lovelies : ) I did write Eric's lyrics for this chapter btw. Also I thought I would through this out there. I like to give readers choice in what I write, I want to write what you want to read. So if you have any idea of where you want to see this story go feel free to tell me. I have a few major things that will happen, but how they happen depends on your suggestions, or lack thereof if nobody tells me, any way enjoy!**

* * *

The Phantom heard the scrape of the heavy door followed by the soft scuffing of leather shoes. Good, now he would scare this impertinent girl off

once and for all. He made his way to the mirror, noose in hand. As he neared the two-way mirror he heard the voice of another person.

_Damn, I was hoping to do this quietly_. He decided to wait for the other to leave. He had tried to ensnare her the first night, but the bothersome guard

had broken his spell. This time he would rid himself of her for good. He liked his peace and having this other girl see the transaction would bring

nothing but investigation. He waited patiently, scoffing at the dark girl's lack of talent. They played basic melodies on the piano, every song he knew

by heart. One peaked his interest, he did not know it. It was a light song, incandescently simple, sad. When he heard her companion asked the

composer he sneered when the Comtesse said it was she. The rich loved to take credit for the genius of others. They sat, and talked, and talked, and  
talked, and talked. As the minutes ticked by he grew more enraged. Would she ever _leave_? He should kill them both, if they had the insolence to

reside in this room they deserved it. This room was filled with too many of his memories, too much of his pain, to have space for anyone else. It was__

his, and he would do what need be to keep it uninfected by the print of others.

Then finally, _finally_ the chatty one left. He paused a moment, watching the Comtesse, waiting for his opportunity. She sat, back severely erect. Slowly

the glow of happiness that had filled the room from their laughter faded. Without moving from her proper position the Comtesse turned her face

toward the mirror. The Phantom went rigid. He detected the suppressed horror in her face, and the complete apathy. Now she looked at her own

reflection, in apparent disapproval. Looking away in disgust she placed her hands lightly on the ivory keys. She meddled with them until she fell into a  
song. The music was haunting and sorrowful so much like his own. The lyrics were like the spun golden rays of the sun set to tune. She was horrid.

The lethargic sound of her overly cultured voice singing such a meaningful song was painful. Her voice was matched perfectly to each note without a

shred of emotion. As he listened he could hear the passionate music teacher inside him screaming for her to stop.

"_Desist child!"_

The command rang through the room with authority as if the God Almighty had spoken them. The Comtesse's hands slid of the keys, shaking. Though

her body quivered Katiana controlled her voice. "Monsieur Phantom is displeased with my own composition. Perhaps he favors his own music?" Her

voice trembled with the last few words. She raised her fingers to the keys once more and began to play the haunting melody from her dream. Wisely

she did not sing.

The Phantom was falling. He was drowning in the music. His _own_ music, she had heard it but once and she reiterated it so perfectly and flawlessly. He  
was falling into his own snare, caught in his own spell.

"_I said STOP."_

Katiana's hands froze, suspended in air, waiting for his response. At least she had sense. The Phantom contemplated. What was he to do? This girl

could not know of her power. She must be studied, she must be controlled.

She must be taught.

_Yes_, he thought, _I can use this clever little toy to my advantage._ Her music was beyond compare, but her voice was excruciatingly listless. If he could

bring forth some semblance a voice from within her she would be incredible. She was also very mannered; obedience was bred into these well-born

girls. He doubted she had a willful bone in her body. He snickered and began to sing. Her music was good, let's see again how she resisted the

original note.

Katiana sat frozen at the piano, waiting for her sentence. Suddenly every light in the room was snuffed out. Still she did not move. A movement

caught her eye, a movement in the mirror. Breathing heavily she still sat, determined not to fall into whatever spell he was wielding.

_Look to me_

Look to me and see

who you really are  
_  
I can see_

_that you know you cannot run_

_no matter how far_

_you cannot escape me_

_flight has come to late_

_turn around and face your fate_

_look past the reflection you despise_

_I shall give you new eyes_

Katiana shuddered, it was her own melody. Her words and wishes twisted every which way to serve his will, and slowly she was beginning to do the

same. Her body moved against her resolve, moving to her fate. Eyes locked firmly on the floor she averted her gaze from the mirror.

_Look into the mirror_

_See what in the shadow lies_

_Your body and mind will accept me_

_Discover for yourself why _

_You burn with a need_

_Surrender yourself to the remedy_

_Learn what you must see with your eyes_

Katiana, obedient to her core, did as she was told. Entranced she gazed into the mirror, again holding a single flame. But no longer was it the flame

which sang to her. She saw the gloved hand which held the candle, felt its coarse roughness on her waist as she was led through the mirror and

down the winding staircase. Her mind registered the danger and her terror and, faithful friend that it had always been, let the stifling fog of waking

oblivion take over. She could see the skull-like mask, feel the menacing grip, hear his possessive words, and yet she felt no fear. She had always

counted this as her madness, but oh how she loved it. She had always cherished the insanity that allowed her float through horror unaffected. She

knew her body contradicted her minds cool demeanor, the panicked breathing, heaving chest and shaking hands, but when it was over it would all

seem like a bad dream.

As they neared the end of the staircase she saw an ornate gondola bumping gently against the shore. A perfect lady she accepted the hand of her

captor as he pulled her into the boat. He sang still as he moved them farther and farther from shore. _"Has such a prey ever been taken so courteously_

by its predator?" She thought. Both predator and prey drew near the opposite shore. Bracing himself against the force of the impact the Phantom

jumped nimbly onto the stone coast. Reaching for her Katiana quivered as he grabbed her waist, carrying her across the water. Despite herself she

tightened her grip, she had always feared the water; terrified it would swallow her, throwing her into true oblivion.

He set her down, not relinquishing his grasp on her wrist and waist. He led her over to a giant organ and placed her in a chair quite close to it. She

watched him as he paced a few feet in front of her. He finally turned to face her. "Do you know why I have brought you here?" The dangerous purr of

his voice clouded Katiana's mind.

"I, I presume my music displeased you monsieur." She answered foggily.

He slammed his fist down on the table, "I think it wise of you not to presume so freely in my presence _Comtesse_." He spat the last word. "You do not

understand anything, nor shall you."

Biting her lip she felt her suppressed hysteria breaking free. Shaking she asked, "Then pray tell me monsieur, why am I here?"

Smiling evilly the phantom answered, "You, my dear, are here to obey my every whim, follow my every command, abide by my every wish." Leaning in

close he tipped up her quivering chin. "Obey, or suffer the consequences."

Katiana stared wide-eyed back into startling green orbs, "What is it you would have me do monsieur?"

The phantom gripped her chin and pulled Katiana roughly to her feet. "I would have you stop calling me monsieur." Katiana grabbed his wrists, trying

to pull away. "This is not a courtesy call _Comtesse_; I am not some gentleman caller, you may drop such a formality." With that he dropped her to the

ground.

Sobbing and rubbing her neck Katiana knelt on the floor. The Phantom turned away in disgust. Quietly quivering she called out to him. "If I am not to

call you monsieur what am I to call you?"

The Phantom stood contemplating her question. "When we are acting as student and teacher, you will call me Master. If we are in one another's

presence for any other reason, you are permitted to call me Erik."

Katiana nodded, "Then may I be permitted to request that you call me Katiana, if we are not using formalities?"

Erik nodded, "You may."

"Then I request so." He was silent for several beats. "Then am I to infer that I am to be a student to you?"

Erik glanced harshly at her, "Your intelligence astounds me." he jabbed. "Yes, I could not stand to allow someone so conflicting horrendous and wonderful flounder in my opera. You are an imbalance that must be set to right."

"And how am I conflicted? Did I not do your own music justice?"

She felt a bite of pain on her cheek as he struck her across the face. At once he began to play music, filled with such anger and violence it burned Katiana's ears. "Please, Erik, Master! I'm sorry!" She grabbed her head, trying to block the scorching notes that assaulted her mind.

"Is this justice? Do you think you could play such melodies as this on your little piano? You are _nothing _compared to what I can do." Erik shouted over the roar of his music.

Katiana fainted and finally fell into nothingness

* * *

**ReviewsLove : )**

* * *


	4. The Contract

**So I'm sorry for not posting in a long time, the life of a Junior is absolute HELL!! Haha not really, but it feels like it right now : ( But I'll get through, anyway read and enjoy!**

Katiana's eyes fluttered open. She had been laid on a lavish silk love seat. Hurriedly closing her eyes she felt a presence in the room shift. The whispered swish of the silent body moving across the stone floor sent chills down her spine. Peering through squinted lashes she sunk back in horror to find the Phantom less than a foot and a half from her. Wide eyed with fear she froze as he reached over to stroke her hair. Shivering under his touch he sighed. "Oh my dear, I'm afraid you've just experienced my infamous temper firsthand. It comes and goes; you shall learn how to avoid it, among other things." He stood abruptly. "Now come, we have much to do and little time to do it with." He waited expectantly. Katiana bit her lip holding back tears. "None of that!" Erik snapped. "Now stand." He pulled Katiana roughly by her wrists to her feet. Keeping a tight hold on her wrist he led her over to a large floor length mirror, not unlike the one in Katiana's bed room. "Stand here," he ordered turning her in front of the looking glass. Katiana winced at her horrible condition, her eyes were rimmed red with the salt of her tears, her chest heaved with pent up angst. Light headed and short of breath she couldn't help but lean into Erik for support. She jerked when the leather hand crept its way to her lower abdomen. She felt the glove tighten slightly against the thin cloth of her dress.

"What, what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Calm yourself Katiana. You are not to be taken advantage of, tonight." Katiana shuddered, his warm breath caressing her neck as he chuckled darkly. "Ah come now, I must have a sense of humor to balance my temper. You need not worry; you shall leave this place unharmed."

"I am to be released then?" Katiana's heart leapt, she could escape this place!

"Of course, but we will discuss that later. Now sing."

Katiana blinked. "what?"

"SING!" Katiana jumped. "Why am I cursed with such a dense girl? Sing! I don't care what, just sing!"

Katiana opened her mouth and sang._  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within _

Katiana choked as Erik moved his had farther up her torso and lower on her back. "Keep singing," he whispered hoarsely. Katiana swallowed the lump in her throat._  
Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tightly  
And soon you will see your brighter day  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It is so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul  
And trust the voice within_

"Was that one of your own songs again?" Erik asked.

Katiana managed to shake her head and say "no, it was something my father wrote for me when I was very young."

"Your father was a composer?"

"Yes, one of the most talented in all of Sweden, in my opinion."

"He taught you then."

"No, he died when I was still a child. I was taught by tutors." She said this coldly.

"I see." Removing his hand from the small of her back he lifted it to her throat. Her breath caught as Katiana's heart raced. The hand that held her front gently drew her into him. "You must breath, in order to sing Katiana. And in order to sing _well_," he slid his hand further up her throat, "you must open your voice."

"I do not know how." Katiana found herself growing less coherent by the second. It felt as though his warm breath on her neck had sparked a fire that was threatening to consume her. She watched the flush of her fire creep up her neck and bloom in her cheeks. Already she felt drunk with its' presence.

"Foolish child, why do think I brought you here? The student is not meant to know."

"Then teach me." Katiana was breathless and not thinking clearly.

She could feel his smirk, "All in due time my dear." How easily she fell under his spell, almost as easily as his other student, almost. "But for now we shall discuss the terms of our lessons." He drew Katiana across the room and led her to the chair. "I will come to you when it is time for our lessons, or we will have made previous arrangements. You will tell no one of our lessons. Anyone who needs to know I will tell. And," He looked severely at her, "You are not to coerce with any men. I have my students completely devoted to music."

Katiana smiled bitterly, "I assure you, there are not to be any men in my life."

"This includes that meddlesome guard of yours my dear."

Katiana frowned slightly, "Ivar? It is not possible. He would die before leave my side."

Erik smiled cruelly, "That is entirely an option."

For the first time a desperate light came into her eyes, "No, please, not Ivar. He is my only comfort; you cannot take that from me!" She fell in a pathetic heap at Erik's feet. "Please, not Ivar, please!"

"Hush child, calm yourself. I will not harm your guardsman so long as you deal with him in time." Erik untangled himself from her and walked over to his desk. Drawing out a sheet of paper he quickly scrawled a flourishing signature. He laid it in front of her and handed her the quill.

She looked inquisitively at the ink-well, "Ink?"  
"Would you prefer to sign in blood?" Erik laughed at his own morbid humor. Without even reading it she signed. "Don't you wish to know what you've enlisted yourself to?"

She shook her head, not meeting his eyes, "It does not matter, I have no choice in what happens to me."

"Of course you do not, but it is wise to be informed." When she didn't answer he gave her a look of disdain. "This listlessness does not become you, do you wish to know what you have signed to or not?"

A pair of icy blue eyes met his, "No."

"Fine! Sit there and bask in your ignorance, let your mind rot as it decays from misuse! Your _mind_ is not what concerns me!" He threw the document at her and swept out of the room in rage.

Katiana jumped as the door slammed. The echoing throughout the caverns faded and she was left sitting on the floor. Despite what she had told Erik, she was terrified of what she had signed away. Her life, her soul, more? She reached for the contract and drew it into her lap.

_To Whom It May Concern_

_Welcome to my Opera House. As you are reading this contract I suspect that you are to become an integral part of the on goings in this esteemed establishment. As such a prominent role as both a member of the Opera house and my student there are guidelines that must be followed, guidelines which I am very adamant about. They include the following,_

_You shall abstain from any relationships that should distract you from the arts. _

_You shall speak to no one of your knowledge of me._

_You shall in no way reveal my home or whereabouts to outsiders._

_If I summon you, you will come._

_My will is absolute, you shall not question it._

_If you obey all that I ask no ill can befall you, from anyone. In return for your cooperation you have a servant who will keep constant vigil over your wellbeing. If you require my assistance all you need do is call my name._

_Your Obedient Servant_

_The Opera Ghost_

What a liar this man was. Nothing he said was even near the truth. She wasn't angry at all about the rules; they were nothing that she hadn't expected. But what he offered in return was preposterous. To protect her? She saw it as the doubled edged sword it was, to keep constant vigil over her was meant to make sure she broke none of her promises, and possibly protect her if need be. He need not have hidden such a self-serving promise so shamelessly. Katiana threw the contract to the side and buried her face in her hands letting out a frustrated cry. "Why? What does he want with me, what interest could he possibly have in _me_? I can't sing, I'm not a performer." Crying softly she wiped harshly at her face, "Another tutor, another sculptor."

Frowning Erik stared at the first person in a long time that had truly confused him.

**So there ya have it, reviews equal love!!**


	5. A Hearts' Betrayal

**FYI, the italicized part happened **_**before,**_** down beneath the opera house before Erik returns Katiana. Oh yea and I don't own any poto characters, just **

**Katiana and Ivar, and anyone else who's not an original character.**

Ivar paced the corridors of the Opera house frantically, terrifying the entire staff. Shouting in very broken French at cowering maids and stage boys he demanded

to know where Katiana was. When nearly everyone had been interrogated by the menacing Russian Madame Giry finally intervened. "Monsieur Ivar, I am sure

Katiana is fine. She has been since five this afternoon. It is only seven. Here at the Opera house we do not keep our students prisoner. They are well mannered

and would not dare to blemish our name, and your Comtesse is certainly no exception. You have nothing to worry about. You _must _stop harassing my cast. I

would implore you to find another way to occupy your time, go eat your supper, I don't care. Just _leave_." For a moment the tension crackled as black eyes bored

into black eyes. Madame Giry raised her eyes in a final warning. Ivar let a low feral growl rumble deep in his throat before he turned and stalked out of the room.

Madame Giry let the scowl slide of her face.

Her little daughter Meg looked over at her mother and was surprised. Whenever deep in thought or concerned Madame Giry had a habit of bighting her lip or

pulling her braid. She was currently doing both. Lightly stepping out of line and running to her side she asked, "Maman, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to practice."

"Why was the guard looking for the Comtesse? Is Katiana alright?"

"I said go back to practice!" Meg jumped and did as she was told, not without throwing a worried glance at her mothers' back.

Madame Giry decided to take a quick look for herself, to clear her mind of any doubts. Slowly she walked to the corridor that led to the Prima Donnas' room. Just

as she reached for the latch a voice made her jump, "I have nothing to worry about? This is what you said." Madame Giry turned to face the Russian. "This is

what you said is it not, Madame Giry?"

Madame Giry opened her mouth just as the door opened. "Madame Giry? Ivar? Ivar, why were you yelling at Madame Giry?" Katiana frowned, giving Ivar a stern

look.

Ivar ignored it and asked in Russian, "Milady, where were you? You did not come to dinner and your room was locked. I-"

"Ivar we are not in Russia, nor are we in Sweden. This is France, so we shall speak only in French. Furthermore, I am a Comtesse here, as my guard you should

refer to me as such, Milady is simply archaic."

Ivar looked hurt, Katiana knew more than anyone that Ivar was ashamed of his French. In his poor, embarrassing French he answered, "Yes, Comtesse." Even

Madame Giry cringed the betrayal. Since her very recent arrival Ivars' devotion to steadfast Katiana had been obvious to everyone. And she had always treated

him as a member of her family rather than her servant. This uncaring aristocratic treatment was, unlike Katiana…..

"_I see your curious side gave in. You have read the contract."_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you have any questions?"_

"_Yes, what exactly is it which I am to be taught, and why?"_

"_You have already experienced your first lesson. As to what use I will find for you, that has yet to be decided. You are obviously not talented enough as a singer to _

_become a true star, and I doubt they would allow their precious Comtesse perform onstage anyway. But I shall find a use for you, I am not a wasteful man. Now as to _

_the question of your guardsman, you must ensure that he does not expose us."_

"_You mean expose you?"_

_Erik's brow twitched annoyed, "excuse me?"  
_

_"I have no fear of being exposed, I am doing nothing wrong."  
_

_"It would be wise _Katiana_, not to entice my anger."  
_

_"Because you will kill me. You've made that very clear."_

"_My dear I have no intention of actually _killing_ you."  
_

_She met him with a steely eyed abandon and resolve that had never been there before. "Then your hold over me is void. There is nothing left that holds me to this earth, _

_indeed the death you will not grant me would be a welcome sleep."_

"_Is that so?" Erik smiled cruelly. "Do you care so little for others? The guardsman, your little friend Maria or Jeannine? The lives of your friends, your teachers, the staff, _

_all now rest on you now. What are you willing to put them through I wonder?" The look of realization spread across Katianas' face. "Ah I see you didn't think this _

_through. People from your world have so much to lose."_

"_I wish I could say I hate you." Katiana said quietly closing her eyes and turning away from him._

"_Then say it!" Erik grabbed her small frame by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't you see? I _want_ you to scream! To hate me, to _loathe _me. I want you to _feel

_something, anything! Are you void of any soul at all?" Her only reply was to glare at him with saucer wide orbs. "Answer me woman! How is it that you feel _nothing_?" _

"_You claim to have deciphered so much about my life; surely this is no immense enigma for the great Phantom!" She let out a cry as his fingers dug into the tender flesh _

_of her arm, "I have done what I must to survive, I have driven myself insane to protect my sanity. You, _Master_ I do indeed loathe, but believe it or not there are worse _

_monsters out in the world than _you_!" _

"_Mademoiselle you have not known me long enough to come to that conclusion." Slamming her against the wall he pinned her wrists against the stone above her head. _

_"You cannot hide here behind titles or money and power, the only power here, is _mine_." He wrapped his gloved hand, which had before so gently guided her, around her _

_neck in a steely grip. Sill held to high by his other arm she pushed up on her toes to try and release the pressure on her throat. While she gasped for breath darkness _

_clouding the edges of her vision, he leaned in close, "Now tell me dear Comtesse, as those black dots of eternal darkness cloud your eyes and mind, that you do not fear _

_death, that you do not fear me." He raised a single finger off her air pipe. She spluttered and coughed._

"_Please…"  
_

_"I am afraid the time for beging has long passed. You are bound by more than just a contract my dear. You chains are mine, you belong to me, body, mind and soul." He _

_dropped her to the ground in a breathless heap. She coughed again and again, rubbing her throat. After a moment Erik offered a hand which she cringed away from. He _

_smirked, "So we are back to this?" He grabbed her hand leading her back to the gondola. Gone was the delicacy of before, he practically threw her into the bottom of the _

_boat. As he rowed he spoke sternly. "You are to deal with your guardsman, immediately. I do not care how it is done just do it. Have I made myself clear?"  
_

_Katiana once again bowed her head submissively. It remained that way until they reached the mirror, where she barely muttered, "I think I may hate you."_

_Erik heard, "Good," and handed her a blood red rose. _

* * *

Katiana gave a condescending look to her guard. "You are dismissed Ivar. I do not expect to see you again until called."

Ivar gave a stiff bow, "Yes, Comtesse," and walked down the hallway.

Katiana tried to slip back into her room, but Madame Giry was faster. "Just a moment, Comtesse. Could I speak with you?"

"Madame Giry, I am truly tired-"

Madame Giry pushed the door open and felt all the blood drain from her face. "Oh my dear," she said softly. "Oh no, not this." She pointed with a shaking hand at

the rose lying on the bedside table.

**Whoo hoo another chapter! not my longest but 2 in like 3 days?! come on give me props for that, and reviews!! **


	6. A Madness Heaven Sent

**Sorry about the long wait : ( But I finally got another chapter up : ) so that deserves a smiley, and more reviews : ) reviews reviews reviews!!!!**

_Madame Giry pushed the door open and felt all the blood drain from her face. "Oh my dear," she said softly. "Oh no, not this." She pointed with a shaking hand at the rose lying on the bedside table._

"Who, who gave that to you?"

"No one Madame, I, I'm sorry I did not know I was forbidden to take flowers from the tea room." The lie slipped out hesitantly.

Madame Giry looked at her suspiciously, "The _tea room_? My dear girl, are you trying to tell me you took this from the _tea room_?"

Katiana looked down, twisting the material of her skirt, shamefaced. "Please do not tell Madame Loufaux, she would be disappointed if she knew I had lowered myself to such unladylike actions."

"You truly have talent as an actress." Her voice was fierce and boarder line hysteric. "Child you did _not_ get this from the tea room."

"I do not know what you mean."

"You are shaking."  
"I, I do not feel well."

"And I am to assume the dirt on your dress came from you crawling about your room?" She pointed to dark mud and water stains that were glaringly obvious on the pale yellow cloth of her dress. Katiana opened her mouth to lie, "Do not even bother dear. My God I had no idea he was still alive." Madame Giry fell into a chair a buried her face into her hands. "My God I thought we were all free." It sounded like a prayer, and a curse.

Katiana sat down next to her, "Madame, you are free."

She looked up at the girl, "What?"

Katiana drew out a copy of the contract, "If I do all that is required of me, everyone shall go about their daily lives none the wiser. I will do everything in my power to make sure that the events of the past stay in the past. I do not intend to anger him; I will do whatever I must to protect you and the Opera house."

Madame Giry read the contract in horror. "Foolish girl at what cost? What have you done? Now nothing can save you from him, not I nor the law. This is completely legal." She fell into the seat beside her. "He's learned, he's making no mistakes now."  
"It does not matter, legal or not it is binding. I will obey ever part of this in order to protect those under his wrath."

"But at such a cost! The way you treated Ivar will push him away and save his life, but will destroy his soul. And as long as you remain within his bonds your own is at jeopardy."

Katiana's eyes were wet, "What you are saying is true, I must forsake myself and put at risk all which I hold dear." Suddenly panicked Katiana pulled her towards the door. "But you must go, he will be angry if he finds you here."

Just as she stepped out of the threshold Madame Giry turned and asked softly, "What is it he wants you for?"

Looking away Katiana whispered back, "I don't know."  
Madame Giry shook her head in despair, not knowing is always the worse of the two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The week passed slowly. A life dictated by the Phantom was not a pleasant one at all. Katiana went dutifully to all of her regular lessons, even the most menial, completing every task. In addition to this were the sporadic but frequent messages from Erik, demands that she wait up long hours until he collected her for their evening lessons. Always the well bred daughter she would never complain to any of her teachers, and continued to drag her tired body from lesson to lesson. A blissful relief came when her tutors realized how absurdly farther ahead she was than the other students. Seeing no reason to force their prize pupil to do busywork they excused her until they reach the more advanced teachings.

By the sixth day after she had signed away her life, Katiana was completely exhausted. She had just been dismissed from needle-point and staggered back to her room for the blessed release of sleep. She walked to her chest and pulled out a nightgown, slipped out of her dress and pulled it over her head. The drawer clicked shut and Katiana turned to face her beautiful bed. To her dismay there was a rose and letter placed on her pillow. Wearily she wondered if she could simply ignore it. No. She picked up the letter and sliced it open. It read simply,

_Come to the sitting room._

On the verge of tears Katiana grabbed a robe and did as commanded. He was sitting in the same chair he always sat in; in her mind she had named it 'the Masters Throne.' When he looked up at her he frowned. _Please, not a bad mood, not today._ Katiana bit her lip, waiting to hear how she had displeased him.

"I, my dear, may be called the Phantom, but you truly look like the walking dead."

Closing her eyes Katiana nodded, "I am tired."

She swayed, balancing from the tips of her toes to the balls of her feet. She heard Erik stand from his seat, he moved towards her concerned. "Katiana..?"

Erik caught her just as she fell. His heart leapt with worry, was she sick? Hurt? He checked her breathing and pulse. Both were normal, there was no fever. "My God," he whispered, "she fell asleep on her feet." He carried the girl to her bed and laid her across it. Smoothing her hair out of her face he pulled the comforter up around her body. The room was filled with the sound of her deep even breathing. He looked on Katiana with pity, this wasn't right. Normally he had no tolerance for weakness, but this girl was not weak. She had been exerting extraordinary effort and did not complain once. She worked like a drudge horse at not only her regular lessons, no matter how basic, only to turn around and spend endless hours awake at night on his command. He saw the dark purple circles under her eyes and sighed. Well there was no use in an exhausted student.

Falling into the bedside chair he watched her sleep. She had cupped her cheek in the palm of her hand looking angelic in her placid state. As much as he tried not to notice, she was truly beautiful. Her translucent hair fanned out, framing her face in golden locks. Her skin glowed softly in the hazy light. But what came to surface in her unconscious condition, was the state of her soul. She blazed with innocence, one that made her glow with the purity of a child. Erik frowned, he was distrustful of innocence, it so often proved to be false.

Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice Katiana's ever-growing restlessness. The corners of her mouth twitched and her brow furrowed. Making tight fists she dug fingernails painfully into the palms of her hands. She let out a sharp little cry which snapped Erik back to his senses. Flailing and twisting her legs were tangled in the sheets. Erik jumped up and ran to the bedside. "Katiana wake up!"

She continued to thrash and cry out. Arching her back she gave a pitiful whimper and bit her lip. "Katiana!" Erik reached out to touch her shoulder, "Katiana listen to me!"

Her eyes flew open, "No!" Her fist shot up and hit the side of Erik's face hard. She gasped in horror. Erik touched his cheek incredulously. Covering her face in humiliation she whispered "I am so sorry."

Erik just looked at her. "Nightmare?"

She nodded.

"About me?"

She shook her head, "I'll never have them about you." She looked down realizing that her robe had slipped off and she was lying in only her sleeping gown. She gasped, grabbed the coverlet and pulled it up around her chin.

"Because I do not scare you or because I never let you sleep?" She didn't answer, still distracted by her desire for propriety. "Who are they about?"

"No one, I can never remember." There was a hard edge to her voice.

"I don't believe you."

She finally flipped back over to face him. "But you don't care. Like you said, it is not my _mind_ which concerns you." She said this angrily but as if she really wanted to know. "I do all you ask, shouldn't that be enough?"

He rose looking at her coldly, "You're right, it should." He glared, puzzled, "but it's not." He turned his back to her, "You are exhausted, get some sleep."

"But you want me."

He froze and turned to look at her, "what?" Surely this girl had not just implied….

"The note? You left me a note on the bed." She held up the crumpled piece of paper. "Why did you did you want me?"

"That was simply to review what I was planning to have you do for the upcoming audition." It was in two days and having her exhausted would not help matters.

"What will you have me do?"

Erik ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "I'm not sure if I will have you do anything. You have only been under my guidance for a few days, I'm not sure if you are ready."

Katiana tugged on a strand of her hair. "I don't know why you are doing this. You've told me already that I have no potential as a Prima Donna or even a chorus girl. Why do you bother?"

"Perhaps I am simply bored."

She smiled, half closing her eyes. "A man of your genius could never be bored."

"Some regard my 'genius' as madness my dear."

She laughed a bit, "And yet madness is heaven sent. My holy tutor."

Erik frowned, not sure if she was being sarcastic or not, "Do you mock me child?"

"Never Master." Katiana yawned a little, "Erik, what do you want from me?" The last part was almost unintelligibly mumbled. Within seconds she was asleep again.

Erik sat for a long time staring at the figure in front of him. She was so young, but she said things that made her sound ancient. He contemplated her question for hours and finally answered.

"Too much."

Erik kept vigil over her all night and into the morning.

**And again, REVIEW!!!! : )**


	7. Hear as the Outcast Hears

__

**I've decided not to apologize for taking so long to post this because none of you reviewed!! I spend so long writing this and you can't take a moment to review, that hardly seems fair. So review please! pretty pretty pretty please!**

Erik kept vigil over her all night and into the morning.

Katiana awoke from the first deep sleep she had had in a long time. She was touched and shocked when she found Erik fast asleep, elbows on knees. Grabbing the

coverlet off her bed she carefully placed it around his shoulders. Walking into the first drawing room she noticed someone has slid a letter under her door. Her heart leapt

when she saw the gold and blue seal. It was a letter from home. Quietly she took it to her desk where she took a small knife and sliced it open. It read;

My Darling Daughter,

I hope to find you in excellent health of body and mind. I feel like it has been years since I have seen you last and not just a month. I feel I may have been wrong in

sending you away. Ii am sorry for such a quick note but I am short of time and there really is not much to speak of. But please do write back with haste. I do miss you

sorely.

Your Loving Mother

Shaking her head Katiana slid the letter back into the envelope. She would not answer this letter. In a few months she would receive another of a similar nature,

her mother would have forgotten she had sent the first. After the third letter she would have to answer but for now she just wanted to separate from her family. As an

only child she had been her father's jewel, and the object of affection for her doting mother. After her father's death her mother had become inconsolable and went

through violent personality changes. At times she would refuse to see her young daughter who looked so much like her late husband, and barred her from her room. And

at other times she would demand that Katiana stay with her throughout the night. She had refused to allow her husband's body to be buried, and would stay up late at

night, having private conversations with the casket. She kept the heart of her father in a golden case, hung on a chain above her bed. Katiana shuddered to think of the

nights her mother had climbed back into bed, cold from kneeling on the stone floor by the coffin.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was outside her mother's reach for now; she wouldn't waste her thoughts on bad memories. She threw the letter in

the waste bin. Walking to her closet she pulled out an icy blue dress with a pattern of lace she loved. She stroked the rich material and sighed at her own silliness. Katiana

was like any other girl and had always loved beautiful things, which included clothing. But what was wrong with loving beauty, as long as it was not indulgent? Stepping

behind the dressing screen she slipped out of her chilly nightgown and into a shift. She pulled open a drawer and searched for her stockings only to find it empty. With a

frustrated huff she ran over to her cupboard and bent over to search for some stockings.

"Should I come back later?"

With a yelp Katiana spun around. They both immediately wished she hadn't. The material of the shift was very light, and the room was very cold. With another

yelp she covered her chest with her arms. Running and mortified angry tears streaming down her face she rushed behind the screen.

While Katiana ran to hide in modesty, Erik made his own retreat. Just as Katiana was like any normal girl, Erik was like any normal man. His body started to react

immediately at the sight of her perk nipples standing at attention through the cloth. Damn, he thought, he'd never been put in this situation with Christine, at least not so

blatantly. How did he recover from this? Should he act nonchalant, like nothing had happened? Yes surely that was best; make her seem like a fool for acting the way she

did. However his act would be more convincing if only he could get his damn body to cooperate. Putting his finger in his mouth he bit down hard drawing blood. His remedy

worked and the overly excited part of him retreated.

Katiana sat huddled behind the screen sobbing. Rocking back and forth she groped for a dressing gown. She pulled out the thickest robe she could find and wrapped

it around her body. Then she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it on top of that. She pressed her back up against the wall and suppressed her tears to heavy breathing.

Hiccuping sobs she buried her face in her knees. "Are you done yet?" Katiana jumped at the sound of the cold voice. She pushed back away from the direction of his

voice. She saw his silhouette rise from the chair behind the screen, her breathing became panicked and frantic. "Oh calm down silly girl, I didn't do anything to you.

Come out from there." She heard his footsteps come closer. She bit her lip until it bled; she slumped onto her hands and knees. "Katiana," his voice warned. She saw the

black-gloved hand pull back the screen and the edges of her vision darkened. When she saw the white mask she blacked out completely.

Erik watched her listless form in amusement and frustration. She had wrapped herself in so much cloth it looked like her closet had exploded on her. Her golden

hair barely peaked out from under the blanket. He flipped up the side of the cloth to look at her face. It was still contorted in a spasm of terror. A pearly sheen of

perspiration covered her forehead. He sighed and picked up the bundle. Down once more to my dungeon of dark despair. Erik pressed the rosebud that opened the mirror

and passed through.

***

Katiana lay on a sofa still wrapped in her blanket. Erik sat at his organ playing softly. He wasn't focusing on the notes just letting the music flow. Why did I bring

her here? He wondered to himself, she's going to wake up and panic. He stopped and watched her sleeping form. She had pushed her arms out of the sheets and cradled

her head in the crook of her elbow. He frowned and murmured to himself, "Is she really craven?"

At the sound of his voice Katiana's eyes flew open and she gasped. Erik groaned and walked over, "Katiana don't-"

"Angel girl angel girl!"

Erik stopped, "What are you talking about?" Her face was void, staring into blank space. She kept on in a methodically musical chant. Her voice was small and

almost childlike.

"Nighttime window, moon is full

Leaves blow and lights are out

And the angel girl, she's just turned four

He comes again from far away, time to give, time to play

Come out come out Angel girl, come out and play

Who will play with angel girl, angel girl, angel girl

She could never say no, couldn't say no

Nobody sees, nobody knows

He says "hush, don't tell!"

Angel girl waits for him to leave

She doesn't feel she doesn't see"

Erik listened in growing horror as he realized what she saying. He willed her to stop but her disturbing song was not done.

"Bad only happens at night now that papa's gone

But when he comes to play she's gone

Angel Girl is in her mind

Faraway, she flies

Angel girl, Angel girl

Stay away from the window!

Keep the candle lit!

When its dark under the bed is safe,

He won't see you there

Nighttime window, moon is full

He's come to play,

Calls, come out from there Angel girl

Come out to play

My little Angel girl

Angel girl, Angel girl

Suddenly her eyes focused and Katiana yawned. "Oh Erik," a rosy glow bloomed on her cheeks. "Where am I?" She struggled to pull the blanket off.

Erik watched her unconcerned movements, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She paused, "Oh I've run out of clean stockings! Did I get more?" She pushed a bare foot up and sighed, "No I must have forgotten." She looked around confused

and sat up, "Why did you bring me here? Another lesson?"

"No, you really don't remember?"

She stretched looking slightly annoyed, "Remember what?"

Erik decided that it would be a better idea not to tell her what had transpired in her bedroom, so he changed the topic. "What is that song you sang? Who is Angel

girl?"

Katiana blanched, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were singing it in your sleep."

She shook her head and slid off of the couch, "No I wasn't." She walked over to the organ and played a few notes. Turning to face him, "I want to go back now,"

She demanded. "Take me back."

"Katiana you can trust me with your secrets, who would I tell? I promise-"

"Oh just leave me be will you? You don't care about me, I'm just something to occupy your time. My God I don't blame you, how incredibly boring your life is!"

His eyes narrowed, "Watch what you say Comtesse."

"Why? You know I'm right. That's all you do! Watching everyone, always! What is it they say? The angel sees, the angel knows, the angel knows, the angel hears!

Watching and waiting, always watching!"

"You tread on dangerous ground."

She let out a giggle, and twirled on her toes, "I tread, I trip, I fall, I float, I flit, I fly!" She gave a twirl and a fantastic leap off the stairs. She landed gracefully, and

crumpled to the ground. Laughing she put her arms behind her head, "I fly, I float, I fall." She grabbed a strand of hair and examined it. "Erik, you don't care, you think

you do but you don't. We feel different than other people. You are an artist, you have so many feelings you don't know what to do with them."

"You're hysterical."

"But aren't we always truest in our most uninhibited states of mind? Like when we're drunk!" She laughed as if she thought she was clever for thinking of that.

She brought the strand to her nose and breathed deep, "Mmmm I smell like roses." She giggled again, "Oh why am I alive? What is the point? What is there for me to live

for?" Turned around to look at Erik and tapped the floor, "Master come here, I have a question."

He eyed her, "I can answer fine from here."

"I'm calling you Master, I have a question as a student." She tapped the floor, "come here please." He glared and walked over to her. Katiana smiled sadly and the

hysteric aura faded away. "Eric, what's wrong with me?"

He sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Katiana I can't help you unless I know more about you."

Tears dripped down her face, "But I can't tell you, I just can't, not yet." Erik rubbed his thumb over her cheek wiping away a tear. "Erik, can we be friends? I

know you're my teacher but, I have no one now." She covered her face in the sleeves of her gown. Erik felt a pang, it was because of him that she was alone. He

hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and placed her arms around his neck. Erik hummed and began to sing softly

No one would listen

listen to her

But only I

Heard as the outcast hears.

Shamed into solitude

Shunned by the multitude

I learned to listen

In my dark, my heart heard music.

I longed to teach the world

Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

We alone could hear the music

I heard your voice in the gloom

Seemed to cry; "I need you"

"I hear your fears,

Your torment and your tears."

I saw your loneliness

Shared in your emptiness

I was the one who listened

Heard as the outcast hears

Heard as the outcast hears...


	8. Playing Tunes

**Hello hello hello, I'm sorry for this being so long in coming! But life happens, as does Junior year : (**

Erik had returned a sleeping Katiana to her room sometime before dawn. He was very concerned and confused. Something was not right with this girl. It was like there were two different people trapped inside her head. On one hand there was Katiana,

stoic, proper, calm, collected, and completely sane. On the other, some strange bizarre creature that acted out in totally random ways. Erik reflected on the second, Katiana only showed that side when probed. He doubted if she even really remembered

much of what happened when she slipped into her strange sort of madness. She was insane. But only part of her. She had pushed the tortured part of her soul into the back of her mind.

Somewhere long ago someone had hurt her, badly. This infuriated Erik. That someone would dare harm his Katiana. _What the hell am I thinking? _My _Katiana? Since when did I get sentimental? I'm not going to go through this again, I know where the _

_point of no return is and will never cross it again._ Erik walked through his lair, picking up papers that had been flung to the floor in his rage. When he reached the couch he had laid Katiana on he paused and lifted the blanket to his face and breathed deeply,

it smelled of lilacs and lavender.

He began to laugh and he buried his face in the silk. "The point of no return? I crossed that the moment she plucked out her enchanting tunes on that bloody piano."

* * *

Katiana hummed as she walked through the corridors to the stage. Her life had taken a more pleasant turn since her conversation with Erik, not that she _really _remembered much. It was very foggy, probably from lack of sleep, but he had been much

nicer. This was not to say it had gotten much easier. He was still the harsh demanding slave driver she knew him to be. He had the capacity for compassion, and that meant the world to Katiana. He was not going to coddle her, but he didn't want to cause

her pain either. This revelation was enough to make her hum.

When she reached the theatre she was surprised to find someone was already there. A young woman stood in the center of the stage. She was beautiful with gentle soft features and feather-like curls. She stood face uplifted and eyes closed, a look of

rapture. She let out a silky coo.

"Back to the place where my song once soared."

Katiana sighed; her voice was magnificent. She watched as the girl smiled. What could cause a person to glow like that? The girl looked down and cradled her stomach, cooing soft made up words. It was then that Katiana noticed the tiny bump

protruding from the front of her dress. She was pregnant.

"Oh hello!" The girls beamed at her and made her way down the steps. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

Katiana's breeding kicked in and she responded as the high-class daughter she was, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Madame." She mad the appropriate knee bob, a curtsy suitable for someone of a lower station.

Her face fell, "Oh, you are the Comtess?"

Katiana made a face, "Oh how I loathe that title, please I am Katiana." She offered her hand, "And your name is…?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Christine."

"Are you not the Vicomtess de Chaney are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh I heard about your wedding, the Vicomte is a good friend of my cousin. I am sorry I was not able to attend."

"Oh that's, that's quite alright."

Katiana laughed inwardly at Christine's uncertainty, it was painfully obvious how unadjusted she was to nobility. Networking was everything. It may have seemed strange to her that the cousin of a man she had never met should have been at her

wedding, but that was how their world worked.

"Anyway I must be off, Raoul is waiting with the carriage but would you consider joining us for lunch? I'm sure he would be delighted to meet, his friend's cousin."

Katiana smiled, she liked this sweet girl. "I wish I could but I must prepare for the instrumental assessment tomorrow. And my tutor is a very strict Master."

"Oh are you auditioning today?"

"No, my Master tells me I am not ready, he wishes to continue tutoring me until he is satisfied." Christine nodded and began to walk towards the exit, and stopped. "If you don't mind me asking, who is your tutor?"

"I doubt you know him, he is very discreet."

"And is he very kind, your Master?"

Katiana refrained from rolling her eyes. "He's an angel."

"Oh, alright." And for the life of her Katiana couldn't figure out why the color drained from Christine's face at the word angel.

Katiana stayed on the stage and watched her leave. Christine was a sweet girl, but the socialites would rip her to shreds soon if she did not get some proper instruction quick. She sighed thinking, As if I didn't have enough to do already. She resolved

to send her a letter after a time, inviting her to tea. She would have to teach her all that she needed to know, or at least the basics, about being a woman of high society.

Katiana hummed a tune to herself. Something light and happy, she tried to remember where she had heard it. Maybe it was some old lullaby she had learned. Shrugging Katiana continued walking towards Maria's room.

Maria opened the door, a harried frustrated look on her face. She tried to pull a weak smile and failed miserably. Katiana slipped into the room cupping her friends face tenderly, "Maria whatever is the matter?"

Maria sighed and pulled away, "It's nothing I suppose. Mother is just being difficult."

Katiana's eyebrows twitched, almost frowning. The more she heard about Maria's mother the less she liked her. "Oh dear, what has she done now?"

Sitting at the vanity Maria scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. "Katiana, I know I am plain, I know I do not have the prettiest figure. Could there be a man out there who would love me like this? Mother claims I will die an old maid if I do not loose

weight and take better care of my hair and skin."

Katiana sat appalled. How differently she saw her friend. Her golden brown curls encircled her face like a halo; her skin was cream with a touch of chocolate. And though her eyes were strangely shaped they fit her face perfectly, giving her the

appearance of some ethereal woodland creature. They were intensely gray framed with thick baby-doll lashes. Taking Maria's hands into her own she knelt before her. "Maria Vacrillia, your mother must be blind to call someone as beautiful as you plain. Any

man would fall over his own feet just to look at you. You are beautiful and kind, truthful and loyal. What other type of daughter could your mother want?"

Maria looked at her sadly, "One like you."

"Oh Maria that's not true!"

"Katiana it is, I know I am rebellious, but I rebel because she never loved me. For years I tried, I tried! For years I wept trying to gain just her acceptance, to be anything but looked down on by her! I did whatever she asked, flirted inappropriately for

my age, stopped eating for weeks just to be able to tighten my corset another notch. I did embroidery outside, silently begging the sun to grant a touch of light to my hair so my darkness would not displease her so. I tried to be graceful, I tried to be

charming, I tried to be anything other than that which I truly was. I was false, I was clumsy and unsure, so she hated me. I came here by her wishes; I want to be a good daughter. But how can a daughter be good when she knows it is impossible to gain

approval?" Maria's eyes swam with tears. "Katiana, she's coming to the masque! How can I face her like this?"

Katiana stood and drew Maria to her feet. "You won't. Get your things, we are going out."

"Out where?"

"To the seamstress," She smiled, "If it's one thing I know how to do, it is make someone feel beautiful."

**Review review :) Pretty please my darling readers!**


End file.
